but_i_dont_want_to_be_an_evil_overlordfandomcom-20200215-history
The World
The World We Live In Zyreema The biggest and most diverse continent. Many kingdoms rise and fall and the political map is constantly changing, one reason for that is that Dungeon Keepers are the most active here. Albion A secluded place of raw nature and wild spirits where our adventure started. The Island of Albion has long been considered nothing but a legend in the rest of the world, thanks to the permanent mist that surrounds it. This changed recently when a couple of orcs spread rumors throughout the Underworld of this place ripe for the taking. Nakiridani An island hidden within the mist surrounding Albion. Booming with fantastically large flora and fauna it is home to the Iska'i race. Avatar Island The third biggest mass of land has formerly been a green paradise ruled by the Avatar of the Light himself - until Dungeon Keepers invaded and destroyed it all. Now not a single living thing can be found in the burning wasteland. To make sure nothing evil ever escapes from there, the Shining Concord Empire still maintains a sea blockade around the continent. The Shining Concord Empire Home to a strange race of Fairy, it has a strict policy against any foreigners (mainly serves to protect them against Dungeon Keepers and possible Keeper spies) The Underworld The realms connected to the rest of The World via the Portal Network. Three Moons The World is orbited by three notable celestial bodies, which certain cultures venerate and and see as omens. They each have a wealth of legends, both good and bad, centered around them and they are the: Jade Moon of Fertility The green moon whose waxing and waning is a sign of life and health. The Spirit of the Jade Moon is venerated mostly by the priesthood (led by the Miko's of the former Yuihon Shogunate) and by druids all over Zyreema. Pale Blood Moon The red moon whose waxing and waning is a sign of war and battle to come. The Crimson Moon always "competes" with the Green Moon when they move trough the sky, causing it to have a complex and irregular orbit. Young Silver Moon The white moon that "follows" its largest older sisters across the sky. Is seen as a sign of purity. A myriad of legends on involving the "loneliness of the moon as it chases its sisters", "rabbits live on the white moon" and many others exist about this moon. It is not as venerated as the other two moons but has a dedicated shrine on the territory of the former Yuihon Shogunate.'' The Great Cycle All Souls within The World are part of a grand stream. A '''Spark of Life' shall give them a beginning and from there they will die and be born again for all eternity. Everything that lives shall die and will given life anew as their Soul, made strong from all it has gathered during life, moves on to many other vessels. For The Light and those who venerate it this cycle is sacred. Life begets life. Death is not an end, but a transition from one place and form to another. Different regions and nations have different means of going about it, but it is a fact that they are, in some shape or form, united in their love of life. Some though, seek to defy this cycle. Some fear their eventual passing or are unwilling to leave behind the life they have. These kind of people all to easily fall for the sweet whispers and promises of the Dark Gods. They seek Souls as tools or as a morsel to abate their never-ending desire for destruction. Those who swear themselves to these forces sometimes get fortunate and claim the immortality they were so desperate for (taking the lives of countless others along the way), but their far more likely fate is for their Soul to be dragged into their wicked patron's Dark Realm. Category:Campaign World Category:Places Category:Setting